


One Day Picnic

by IMMMMMSLEEPY



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMMMMMSLEEPY/pseuds/IMMMMMSLEEPY
Summary: 2018年5月，存档。年龄操作。
Kudos: 5





	One Day Picnic

“哇，野餐野餐，野餐野餐！”  
“陆，不要把头伸到车窗外面。”  
“你们两个给我安静一点啊！”坐在前排的一织终于忍不住道。  
陆和天直勾勾地看了一织一眼，又非常有默契地一齐转头对着窗外。  
“看，陆，那朵云是不是很像马？”  
“哇！真的！好厉害啊，天尼！”

“真是的，我到底为什么要和你们一起出来啊？”被无视的一织十分不满。  
“好啦好啦，这样也不是很好吗？”三月安慰他，“而且说起来，我也好久没有和一织一起出来野餐了。”  
“哥哥……”  
还没等一织的感动酝酿出来，三月又转过身逗后排的两个小朋友：“陆和天想不想吃曲奇啊？”  
“曲奇曲奇！”先前还无视一织的警告的陆这次却反应得很快，“陆要吃！”  
和陆同龄的哥哥天在各个方面都比自己弟弟表现得成熟很多，一路上也是他在时刻注意着好动的弟弟：“陆不可以吃太多哦。”他朝三月稍微鞠了一躬，“谢谢您的招待。”  
“哈哈哈。”三月哈哈大笑，他把曲奇递给两个小男孩，红发男孩赶紧伸手拿了一块，塞在嘴里咀嚼的样子像只小仓鼠，粉发男孩安静地看着他，也接过曲奇小口小口地吃起来。  
这天的出游，是早早就计划好的，两个小孩子一大早就兴奋得不行，尤其是陆，自从上了车就上蹿下跳闹个不停，天虽然要安静得多，但可以看出也是很期待的。

“三月哥哥！野餐的地方是不是有个很大的湖！”陆跑到三月跟前，伸手比划了一个大大的圈，他对于“很大”这个词并没有多少概念，“可以把陆全部装进去吗？”  
“噗嗤。”在旁边听着的一织忍不住笑出来。  
陆佯装凶狠地瞪了他一样，接着继续眼巴巴地等着三月的回答。  
三月忍不住伸手摸了摸他的头：“可以哦，可以装下一百个陆哦。”  
“哇哦！”陆小声地惊呼了一声，努力地想象了一下那个场景，他伸出手指，认认真真地从一数到十，接下来就不知道该怎么办了，他看着自己的手指，觉得这个湖真的是非常大了，“那陆可以在湖里面游泳吗？”  
“不行哦，”天打断了他的幻想，“湖很深，太危险了。”  
“呜……”陆的语调一下子降下去，头上的呆毛也蔫蔫地垂了下来。  
他脸上失望的表情实在太过明显，大概每一个看到的人都会心怀不忍：“虽然没办法游泳，但是陆可以在湖边钓鱼哦。”  
陆的呆毛慢慢升了起来，三月再接再厉：“陆钓到鱼的话，我们就可以吃烤鱼加餐了。”  
陆开心地蹦起来：“那陆要钓十条，不，一百条！”

他高高兴兴地去拉自己哥哥的手：“陆要和天尼比赛钓鱼！我们不跟笨蛋一织玩！”他说着，用力地瞪了一织一眼，刚刚嘲笑他的事情陆可没有忘。  
“我也并不想和你们玩……”一织有些无力。  
陆故意提高音量：“烤鱼也不给笨蛋一织吃！”  
“为什么偏偏孤立我啊！”  
“不行哦，”三月笑着打圆场，“好孩子不能这么做哦。”  
天也抓着陆的手：“陆……”  
陆的表情有些纠结，他思考来思考去，最终忍痛割爱道：“那就只给笨蛋一织一条烤鱼！”

车上闹哄哄的，陆从车头跑到车尾，又从车尾跑到车头；天小步跟在他的后面，手上还拿着擦汗用的毛巾；一织虽然嘴上说着不高兴，但也有在时刻注意两个小孩子不要摔倒。  
他们一行人实在太有活力，就连同车的其他旅客看到他们也忍不住笑了出来。  
不知道是谁先开始哼歌，然后陆跟着大声唱起来，接着整个车厢都跟着低声跟着合。  
载满了歌声的巴士，一路驶向目的地。  
三月看向车窗的天空，太阳躲在云层后面，透出的光十分柔和，云朵显得异常柔软，风吹在脸上的时候也非常舒服。  
他伸了个懒腰，脸上的表情变得柔和下来：“真是期待啊，今天的野餐。”

“天尼，快点！”才一下车，陆就飞快地奔了出去，站在不远的地方，伸手招呼自己的哥哥。  
“陆，慢一点。”天这样说着，却还是跟着追了过去。  
三月和一织清点好行李，也跟了上去。

陆和天今天的衣服是成对的，帽子和小书包也是一样的，陆背着粉色的小书包，天的则是红色的，站在一起的时候像两个打扮精致的小洋娃娃。  
他们手拉着手，一起在前面走着，陆走路的时候会不自觉向上蹦一下，因为动作太大，有时候还会拉得后面的天一个踉跄，所以天不得不小跑着跟上他。  
陆和天是双胞胎，或许是因为从出生后就一直在一起的缘故，从小的时候陆就很黏天，天也十分疼爱陆，在外人看来，这样感情好的兄弟真是让人羡慕。  
一织看了一眼前面的两兄弟，又悄悄瞥了一眼自己的哥哥，自以为自己做得很隐秘，却还是被眼尖的三月注意到了。  
三月笑嘻嘻地搭上一织的肩膀：“怎么，一织也想要撒娇吗？”  
一织的耳朵有些泛红，他挣脱开三月的手：“哥哥不要开玩笑了。”  
三月强硬地拉过弟弟的手：“好啦好啦，是哥哥想要和一织牵手啦。”  
一织轻轻挣扎了一下，但那种力度实在微不足道，最后他干脆放任哥哥的动作。从手心传来的温度温暖而陌生，一织本来就不是擅长撒娇的孩子，这样和哥哥的牵手在记忆中也好久没有过了。

发现后面的大人们没有跟上来的陆转过了身，注意到两个人拉着的手，陆拉着天小跑过来，一头扎进两个人怀里的陆像一只发射过来的小炮弹。  
“什么嘛，一织太狡猾了，居然偷偷跟三月哥哥牵手，”陆嘟着嘴，“陆也要和三月哥哥牵手！”  
一织脸上发烧，嘴里反驳着：“我才没有！”他想挣开哥哥的手，三月却一直抓得很紧，当然兄弟间的这个小动作，小朋友们并没有发现。  
拉到三月手的陆终于满足了，他压低身子，左脚向前迈了一步，他小声地给自己打气：“要去了哦，陆！”接着左手拉着三月，右手拉着天飞奔了出去。  
拉着三个人往前跑的陆，感受着风刮过脸上的感觉，哈哈哈地笑了出来。

到达目的地之后，三月选了一块树荫底下的地方，铺好野餐布，把提前准备好的零食、甜点都拿出来摆上。  
从看到湖开始陆的惊呼就没有断过，他双拳握紧放在胸前，不住地原地踏步：“陆，想要钓鱼！”  
三月有些好笑：“现在已经中午了哦，先吃过午饭再钓鱼吧。”  
“诶！可是……”  
看着陆纠结的样子，三月又放了一招大招：“大家都饿了，而且你看，天也饿了哦。”  
“啊……”陆拧着小眉毛，看向一旁的天，天适时地作出双手捂住肚子的动作，“天尼也饿了吗？”  
“饿了哦，陆。”  
陆纠结过没三秒就想开了：“那就吃完饭再钓鱼，陆要钓最大的那一条！”

陆从坐下来开始就大口扒饭，可以看出想要去钓鱼的意愿非常强烈了，结果没过多久就因为吃得太快而噎到了。一织恰好坐在他的旁边，伸手轻拍他的背，给他倒了杯果汁。陆接过果汁敦敦敦地喝起来，直到灌下小半杯果汁，才好不容易缓过来。  
“不可以吃这么急哦。”三月严肃地教育陆，“要尊重每一份食物。”  
陆低下头，双手合十对饭盒拜了一下：“对不起。”接着他才终于乖乖地小口吃起饭来。

三月的手艺好是有目共睹的，这次的食物大多数都是他准备的。  
陆夹了一个泡芙塞到嘴里，才咬了一口，就露出了幸福的笑容：“好好吃！”  
一织也尝了一个：“好吃。”他看向自己的哥哥，“哥哥，这个是新口味吗？”  
“嘿嘿，”三月双手叉腰，显露出得意的神色，“这可是新配方哦，而且这里面有五种口味，外加一个特殊惊喜！”  
“哦哦！陆要惊喜！”陆一下子夹了三个到自己的饭盒里，“这个是草莓味的！”  
天也有些好奇地夹了一个：“巧克力的。”  
一织故作漫不经心，伸手夹了一个：“所以说小孩子就是小孩子……嘶，好辣！”  
“哈哈哈，三月大厨独家爆炸辣芥末泡芙，仅此一个，别无分号！”捉弄到了弟弟，三月心情很好的笑了出来。  
天略微矜持地转过去，掩着嘴小声笑起来；陆倒是毫不掩饰地哈哈大笑。  
一织举着那半个芥末泡芙，吃也不是，不吃也不是，哭笑不得地摇了摇头。

不知何时，天空突然暗了下来，明明才过正午，却阴沉得像是傍晚。三月有些担心地看着天空，黑色的乌云聚集在一起，像是在酝酿一场风雨。  
当感受到第一滴落在脸上的雨水，三月当机立断站了起来，带着一织和两个还不明所以的小朋友收拾好东西，往能够遮蔽雨水的地方走。  
他们才赶到不远处的木屋，哗啦啦的大雨就下了起来。

“这样的天气，没办法野餐了呢。”看着外面的大雨，一织声音有些凝重。  
“呜哇……！”得到这样的噩耗，陆哇得一声哭了出来，“可是陆想要钓鱼！”  
“陆，不能任性哦。”虽然这样教育着弟弟，但天脸上的表情也很难过。  
“可是，呜呜呜……”陆哭得上气不接下气。  
天抱着自己的弟弟，小声地安慰他，到最后自己的声音也带了哭腔：“陆，这样哭对身体不好，陆，呜……”  
这样抱着对哭的小男孩看上去实在太过凄惨，他们一开始哭，一边的一织就手忙脚乱起来，笨拙地拿着纸巾给他们擦眼泪。

“陆！”三月凑到陆面前，他用手遮住自己的脸，说着“蹡蹡”又移开，顶着元气又开朗的脸对着陆笑，“看，太阳！”  
“诶？”陆抽泣着，脸上挂着两行泪珠，奇怪地抬头看三月。  
三月解释道：“三月哥哥的头发是橙色的，像不像太阳？”他双手捧着脸，原地转了一圈，“我现在就是太阳哥哥了，小朋友为什么哭啊？”  
陆勉强止住了哭泣：“陆和哥哥们来野餐，但是下雨了，陆就很难过。”他认真地看着三月，“太阳哥哥能不能让太阳出来啊，陆想要继续野餐。”  
“陆会难过，太阳也会难过，因为太难过，所以偷偷地躲起来哭，”三月说，“太阳难过的时候，就有了雨。”  
“啊？”陆有些担心地问，“那怎么样才能让太阳高兴起来呢？”  
“陆问问太阳，怎么才能高兴起来吧？”  
陆爬起来，跑到木屋门前，他将小手比成喇叭的形状，对着天上喊：“太阳，你能不能不要哭了！”雨没有停，反而下得更大了。  
陆垂头丧气的：“可是太阳还是好难过。”

三月把他抱到怀里，一下一下地拍着他的胳膊：“太阳今天难过，可能明天就会不难过了；就像陆今天难过，但陆不会天天都难过。”  
陆抓住三月的手：“那陆给太阳唱歌，让太阳不要难过了！”  
他吸了口气，小声地唱起儿歌，天也擦干眼泪，跟着他一起唱。  
陆站起来，拉过天的手：“陆和天尼给太阳跳舞。”  
他们手拉着手，转了一个圈，一织在旁边给他们打拍子。  
陆脸上的表情越来越亮，最后咯咯地笑了起来。

三月问他：“陆现在还难过吗？”  
陆摇摇头，他看向外面的雨：“但是陆想让太阳也高兴起来。”  
天拉着陆的手：“我们给太阳讲故事吧，听了故事太阳说不定会高兴起来。”  
“对！”陆重重地点头，“陆不高兴只要唱歌跳舞讲故事就会高兴，太阳一定也会高兴！”  
小孩子的童言稚语是世界上最美好的东西，三月在旁边听着，表情也温柔下来。  
外面的大雨遮盖了阳光，木屋里却同样装着一个小太阳，把所有人的心都照得暖融融的。

窗外的雨声渐渐减弱，昏暗的天空变得明亮起来。三月不经意间抬起头，发现来势汹汹的大雨不知道什么时候已经停了。  
陆也注意到了外面的情况，他高兴得蹦了起来：“耶，太阳高兴起来了！”  
他打开木屋门，小跑着冲了出去，天赶紧跟着他后面。

三月抬起头，天空被雨水冲洗得干干净净，空气里飘散着一股雨后泥土的味道。他眯起眼睛，在蓝色幕布的一角，发现了一条彩色条带——红橙黄绿蓝靛紫——是彩虹。  
太阳终于从半遮半挡的云层后露出来，毫不掩饰地释放它的光芒，阳光照在不远处的湖面上，折射出璀璨的光。湖边站立着三个人，其中一个红色头发的身影跳起来冲着三月挥了挥手。  
三月笑了笑，也快步朝他们走去。

总会有下雨，但也会有天晴。  
一场大雨过后，太阳也就出来了。


End file.
